


subspace

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: "Do they think sizeshifting me will changeanything?Fools!"





	subspace

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for harutemu, who asked for Megatron/Soundwave sizeshifting last Christmas. I'm late, sorry!
> 
> It's not quite what you asked for, as it turned into more of a relationship study and examination of what it would be like to dock in Soundwave, but... I hope you like it. :>

A sizzle, then a flash as the grenade hits. Megatron braces for the rush of heat as an explosion should rip through the air, expecting it to do no more than singe his plating. This late in the war, neither side expects easy victories, and grenades are the culmination of that expectation. Formerly feared for shredding a mech, now flashbangs are more effective. Marginally so. Their armor plating, their optical sensors, no mech alive is allowed to be weak.

This explosion burns, shifting the world as it passes through Megatron. A new weapon, he realizes, too late to evade the blast.

The world grows around him as his frame contracts in size. For a chilling moment it does not stop, a doomsday device destroying him when he cannot fight - and then it stops.

His frame stabilizes.

Megatron takes off into the air, signaling a retreat. There's snickering from Skywarp and jabs from Starscream. The rest of his troops are smart enough to keep their comments to themselves, or too busy fending off fire from the Autobots.

//

"Do they think sizeshifting me will change _anything?_ Fools!"

Soundwave says nothing, unreadable behind their visor. Megatron has chosen Soundwave's palm for his current perch, and they wait in quarters for the grenade's effects to wear off. Hook's assessment of his status had been a frustrated shrug after a series of scans, prompting a rush on sending both Laserbeak and Ravage out to find out if the Autobots did this deliberately.

Shockwave had been contacted next, and by now the situation was out of Megatron's hands: he could wait for his loyal followers to bring back the information necessary to restore him.

Megatron narrows his optics at Soundwave, wondering what machinations are at play behind that visor.

"Megatron: has been granted an unusual opportunity," Soundwave says after a prolonged pause.

It isn't combat Soundwave means.

For a moment Megatron looks too far down, contemplating Soundwave's equipment, his cables, the pleasure they share. Then he understands and readjusts his focus on Soundwave's chest, on that seemingly transparent pane.

He reaches out a small hand, touching its smooth surface, and looks up at Soundwave.

"I have wondered," he says, and Soundwave holds him up and away from his chest as he opens up. His internals look deceptively simple, disguising the complex machinery that allows his cassettes to dock.

And now Megatron.

Soundwave brings him just inside, prompting Megatron to step off of his palm and into the web of filaments that catch him, transforming him into his not-quite compatible altmode. Yet he's small enough to dock in a slot that's partially connected to Soundwave's subspace, linked to his spark.

The engineers behind cassette carrier's design was a mad genius, to create a docking space that didn't involve purely physical dimensions. To stabilize it by linking it to a spark? Insanity, to create storage so potentially catastrophic to the anchoring spark.

Here Megatron is blind, his sights bringing back the nonsense readings of subspace, yet - he can feel Soundwave. The steady pulse of their spark, the something... _more_ that makes a spark more than a simple power core.

They have merged before, let their sparks pulse in concert. This is both intimate and defined by metal. Despite subspace, Megatron still exists in Soundwave's chest. His optical sensor is blocked, his audials are dimmed as they always are in his altmode, but there is the sensation of pressure against his frame.

Soundwave has him.

_Megatron: comfortable?_

Words when they don't need to be spoken. Communications mechs are always so precise.

_You please me, Soundwave._

It is impossible to be jealous of Soundwave's cassettes when Megatron knows his worth, and what they are to Soundwave: friends, nothing more. It is impossible not to crave the availability of this haven.

When they find a way to undo whatever method the Autobots have used to shrink him, he will use it - and regret it.


End file.
